terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocram, Lord Of The Failed Machines
(melee) 40/ (laser)|max_life = 35,000/ |defence = 15/ |kb_resist = 100%}} (melee) 115/ (laser) 125/ (Demon Scythes) 100/ (4th subphase dash)|max_life = 17,500/35,000 |defence = 18/ |kb_resist = 100%|drops = Souls of Blight (9-30) Greater Healing Potions (5-15) Hallowed Bars (15-30) Spectral Flames (5-10) Ocram Trophy (1, 10%) Ocram Mask (1, 14.29%) Ocram Treasure Bag (1, Expert Mode Only)}} Ocram, Lord Of The Failed Machines, also commonly referred to as Ocram is the last main-line mechanical boss and a mid-Hardmode boss. He either summons naturally with a 1/5 chance after all Mechanical Bosses (Destroyer/Motherboard, Twins, Skeletron Prime, Peacekeeper) are defeated each night or if the player uses the Suspicious Looking Skull at night. Ocram is the only boss that drops Souls of Blight. Plantera Bulbs start generating after Ocram has been defeated. Ocram's phase 1 theme is Ultimate Play With Laserpower. Ocram's phase 2 theme is Fury of the Lunar Machines. Attacks Ocram's attack style will begin out similar to the Eye of Cthulthu's and the Brain of Cthulthu's, but it will diverge rapidly. It has two stages, spawns minions, flies around, and gains more attacks as the battle goes on. First phase First Subphase Ocram will start out by slowly firing lasers, and by spawning Servants of The Lunar Machines to swarm the player. Second Subphase Upon reaching 27,500/ health, Ocram will begin doing dashes towards the player, much like Expert Mode Eye of Cthulthu. All attacks from the first subphase are still active. Servants of The Lunar Machines spawning is slowed down to 80% speed, as well. Ocram will fire lasers much more frequently. Second phase First subphase Upon reaching 17,500/ health, Ocram will enter it's second phase. It's appearance changes to shed it's organic layers. The following message will appear in chat to point out the phase change: "DAMAGE CRITICAL. SECONDARY MODE ACTIVATED." At first, a ring of Mechanical Servants '(page pending) will spawn around Ocram as he fires lasers at the player near constantly. The player will need to destroy all of these Mechanical Servants before they can progress in the fight. Second Subphase Upon defeat of all of the Mechanical Servants, Ocram will begin dashing at the player, in an attempt to deal melee damage. He has a 25% chance of inflicting the Spectral Flames debuff when he does hit you. This will last until Ocram reaches 15,000/ health. Third Subphase At this point in the battle, Ocram will stop attempting to dash into the player, and will begin to fire Demon Scythe projectiles in-between bouts of laser fire. Fourth Subphase At 10,000/ health, Ocram will begin using all of his prior attacks to attempt to defeat you. This is the most dangerous part of the fight, so be careful. Aftermath *Plantera Bulbs will start spawning. *The messages "''The jungle grows restless..." ''and ''"The Lunar Lord grows angered..." ''are displayed in chat, saying that Plantera Bulbs are spawning and that the next phase of Hardmode has began. *Reapers and Mothrons start spawning during Solar Eclipses. Tips *Use weapons with good range. *Using Crystal Bullets with either a Megashark or Clockwork Assault Rifle can deal massive amounts of damage. *Do not use guns that shoot bullets over a large range, such as the Gatligator or Destroyinator. *The Nimbus Rod can be a good secondary damage source. Diary Entry ”And I’m done fighting mechs with rouge AIs, who built them? Why did they went rouge? But seriously, I had a strong urge to go to the jungle, and he told me that a lunar lord grows angered? What is this?!” Trivia "Ocram" spelt backwards is "Marco", the name of the programmer who added Ocram. Ocram has lore on the official Boss Lore page. Category:Bosses Category:Hardmode Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Mechanical Boss Category:Inferno Gear's Ideas Category:First Ideas